Trash bags are typically placed into trash receptacles by alternately emptying them when full and replacing them with clean trash bags by various persons including cleaning crews. The problem is that a user must find trash bags from the supply closet or from a cart and then manually replace the trash bag into the trash receptacle. More often than not, replacement trash bags are not readily available which causes an inconvenience and a time consuming operation.
Presently, specialty trash receptacles are available with various trash bag dispensers built into and becoming an integral part thereof which forces a user purchase the entire trash receptacle rather than just the trash bag dispenser alone. This is expensive and inconvenient since a user typically already has several trash receptacles including waste baskets in a home or office.
None of the above prior art devices disclose a trash bag dispenser which can readily fit any existing trash receptacle.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional attempts to disperse trash bags, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for a trash bag dispenser that conveniently disperses trash bags, fits into any trash receptacle and one which is conveniently refillable. Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a trash bag dispenser which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art methods and devices. Such a trash bag dispenser should be one that works as desired, is easy to use and is economically manufactured.